Resident Evil: This is the end
by Rmargera
Summary: Leon has joined the BSAA after the president's death; assisting Chris and Piers with an upcoming mission on a new lead about a Bio Terrorist attack. As Leon is doing everything to his power to stop the attack, he stumbles upon a girl who later becomes a valuable asset to the mission. Leon fears for his life, wondering if he'll make it home safe back to Claire.
1. Chapter 1

Leon S. Kennedy

I was sitting nervously in the back of a BSAA jeep; fiddling with my leather gloves. Chris Redfield was in the front of the vehicle driving, with Piers next to him in the passenger seat, researching important data for the upcoming mission. It was literally the crack of dawn; mist was covering the windshield and it was a cloudy morning. We were on our way to the BSAA headquarters to pick up some valuable information about a suspected terrorist attack being planned upon the United States; typical.

Chris seemed a little edgy; his grip was tight around the wheel and he seemed to be clenching his teeth. Guy was under a lot of stress nowadays. Chris also seemed to pick up quiet the liquor habit. Some fuzzy reports were coming in from the radio; nothing too important I'm sure. The road was getting a little bumpy and the vehicle was shaking a little bit. There had been a few reports of zombies but nothing too major and nothing us three couldn't handle. I kept an eye out anyway, I hated being caught off guard, really threw me off, then again, didn't that throw everyone off? Piers had been talking back and forth to BSAA headquarters about the spotting's of zombies around local areas; the guy sure new how to get some valued information. I quit playing with my glove and took out my phone; fiddling with the keypad and old messages. The car ride had felt like forever and a day, even if it were for just a few hours; we weren't but only half a mile away.

Other than Piers talking to the BSAA headquarters, it was silent. Chris probably had a lot going on in his mind after all, especially after the incident in China. He lost a lot of good men out there.

The sun began to peek through the clouds and Piers had finally gotten off of the line with the headquarters. Piers let out a heavy sigh; guy must be under a lot of stress too.  
"Hey, Redfield, how bad would it be if I took a little nap before we got to HQ?" Piers said jokingly. Chris smiled; guess he wasn't under too much stress after all.  
"Go ahead, I have a feeling you're really going to need it. Besides, we have a few more hours on the road to go." Piers rested his head on his hand and quickly fell asleep in minutes; he must've really needed the beauty sleep.  
"So what's your story, Kennedy? What made you want to join the BSAA?" Chris said, moving his eyes to the rearview mirror.  
"Truth is, I'm bored with my life. Since the President's death, I have too much spare time and working out isn't cutting it anymore; I'm almost buffer than you." Chris let out a laugh.  
"I don't think you're quite there yet, Kennedy. It's a good thing you decided to join us though; we could us an extra hand, especially from someone with your skill."  
"Flattered."  
"You should be, it's not every day I'm handing out compliments." Chris was one of my closest friends, even if at times he could be a complete Jackass.  
"So, how are things with Jill?" Chris smiled; he almost looked like he blushed.  
"Oh, Jill, she's an amazing woman, Leon. You know, I'm going to marry her?" This really surprised me; Chris Redfield, getting married? Really unbelievable.  
"You, getting married? I can't picture it."  
"Neither could I, but it all feels so right. I know she's the one." I think we all knew Chris and Jill would settle down, even before they got together. Chris started talking again before I could respond to his last sentence.  
"What about you, Kennedy? You and Claire have been dating for a few months, what's up with that?" I could tell Chris wasn't all that comfortable with talking about me and Claire together, after all, it was his sister.  
"Oh Claire, you know, she's great, but I'm not ready to commit to something as big as marriage yet, ya know?" Chris nodded his head slowly.  
"You better take care of her, Kennedy."  
"Of course, I do love her Chris, just not ready for marriage and I don't think she is either."  
"Yeah, Claire isn't like most females."  
"And that I'm thankful for."

We were only a quarter of a mile away from HQ when Piers woke up. Chris and Piers were talking about what might be in store for them at HQ; I was still new so I wasn't too sure what to expect. I let my mind wander off a bit for the rest of the ride. I was a little worried about Claire. I knew for a fact she could take care of herself; she was more skilled than anyone else when it came to firing a pistol. I just didn't like how I had to leave on such a short notice. Getting to spend a little alone time with her wasn't going to make up for a two weeks absents. My thoughts started to wander over to our last night's sex session to us getting married; I really did need to think of when to propose to her; maybe she wanted to settle down and start a family. Chris broke off my train of thought.  
"Leon, we're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Piers Nivans

I wasn't really napping, just resting my eyes; the thought of how I survived has tainted my thoughts ever since I injected myself with the virus.

Chris was right; I _could_ be saved, and I'm glad I listened to him. I remember it all like it was just yesterday. I couldn't believe I actually injected myself in the first place, I couldn't believe I worked up the balls to injected myself with a deadly toxin like a virus that mutated me into a zombie. Although it gave me incredibly strength, it gave me the most terrible pain I have ever felt in my entire life. After Chris and I had defeated the B.O.W., Chris promised me I'd make it out alive and healed, and he was right. After our escape we were quickly picked up from the middle of the Pacific Ocean by BSAA members and I was taken to a lab where they quickly gave my antibodies and a vaccine. Even though I am still left with a mutation, it's nothing too serious. I had the power to heal myself whenever damage was done to my body; the BSAA found this to be wonderful and despite my dangerous act against myself, I was able to still be able to be a part of the team.

Leon and Chris were having a little chat but I wasn't paying attention, all I heard was Chris talking about Jill; his new wife-to-be. Good for him, really. I've met Jill a time or two and I heard plenty about her and how she used to be Chris' partner. If I do say so myself; she was incredibly hot. Leon was talking about Claire, and from what I knew, was Chris' sister; must be awkward, the guy's best friend is dating his sister. Ouch.

I myself wasn't really seeing anyone; I've hooked up with a couple of girls I've met at the bar, but other than that, I haven't found anyone whose caught my attention or even worth keeping.

After the ride (that seemed to last forever) we had arrived at HQ. I did a little stretch and stepped out of the jeep. I walked up to the building where several people were rushing around computers and papers were being tossed; it seemed like something to be in one of those TV shows. Leon was trailing behind Chris, which left me by Leon's side. I've heard some crazy shit about this guy, and I do say; I'm impressed. His gun skills had me alone, not to mention his hand-eye coordination.  
"Nervous Leon?"  
"Me? Nah, I'm actually kind of excited. I think I had too much time on my hands before."  
"Good to hear, rookie, the BSAA could use a muscular hunk like you." I said jokingly. Leon laughed out loud; glad he had some sense of humor to him.  
"Hey, I'll always be working to stop Bio terrorism, and the BSAA is just what I'm looking for."  
"Well hopefully we'll be working together."  
"Would be my pleasure, Piers."

The whole team was there for the meeting; every single one of us. I must admit I was a little nervous; I had no idea what we were facing.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here." The Chief spoke in a very civil tone. "There's a new threat to the world, but this time, to the United States." There were a few low mummers amongst the crowd. "This time, I think it might be something we can't stop alone." I was starting to worry, why wouldn't we be able to stop this?

"Umbrella has created a new virus that can now spread through water and air. It is immune to any possible vaccine we have right at the moment. It spreads within 24 hours in the human body. Known symptoms are sweating, heavy wheezing, open sores, high temperatures and memory loss. After the symptoms begin to show, it is already too late." How could this be? What were we to possibly do?

Leon looked around the crowd; he seemed like he was already formulating a plan. Chris had his usual scowl on his face, and I was just scared shitless.

"Stopping this virus will be near impossible. I have faith that we can stop it if we play our cards right." The chief rubbed his chin. "We will need to be quick and as discreet as we can. Our first target is at Salt Lake, Utah. You all will be divided into 5 groups of 6. None of you shall leave another man behind"

Chris looked at me and then at Leon; Leon nodded his head and looked over to me. I guess we're a team.

I walked over to Leon.  
"Nervous yet, Big Guy?"  
"I got this in the bag."

Chris loaded a hand gun and handed it to Leon. ""Take this, I have a feeling you're going to need it for now. We'll get you better equipment later." Leon fondled the gun and laughed; tucking it into the hip of his pants.

I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair, "Well boys it looks like we're on a mission."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris Redfield

So the United States are under attack? Can't say I didn't see it coming. We're always finding some way to foil their plans and end those guys little attacks. Pfft. It'll take a little more than infecting a few people just to stop us.

Leon joined the team not too long ago. He's a great guy, and an even better guy for Claire. I'm actually glad she has him.

Leon and Piers have been getting along great so us being a team won't be hard at all. As HQ got done with orders, we started to head back for the car. Piers hopped into the driver's seat this time, and I took his spot up front.

Piers is a young guy, always looking to have fun.

"Chris, what do you think about all this? What do you propose we do?" Leon said as he broke my thoughts.  
"We fight. We conquer. The works."  
"But what are we fighting for?"  
"America, what do you mean we're fighting for! We're fighting for the people, we're fighting for your God damn country!"  
"Redfield, I don't think that's what Leon meant." Piers said interupting the conversation.  
"I was only talking about who are we aimming for, Chris." Leon said, shooting a look at me; his face was hard to read. Guy always had that look on his face.  
"Well, what I was thinking was the guy who started all of this?" Piers was such a smart ass sometimes.  
"Well Smart ass. We'll just have to see."

We were driving from HQ to our first lead: Florida. The Sunshine State. And we weren't there to lounge on beaches and stare at women in their little bikinis. We were hear to find some leads on the where abouts of where this virus was coming from.

We arrived to Miami. And it was not anything I'd hope it to be. Everything was destroyed. Fires were everywhere, covering everything, building were damaged, some even looked as if they had collasped a bit. Bodies were left everywhere. And people we running around in panic. The virus has already taken a toll on the people here. Everybody was running in the same direction. And that direction they were running from, was the direction we needed to be.  
"I think we know which way to go." Piers said looking straight ahead, turning off the ignition. Leon hooped out the car and slammed the door hard after him. I guess it's time for us to suit up.

I headed to the trunk of the car and opened it up. In front of me layed a bunch of equipment we were going to need for whatever we'd be facing. Piers and Leon headed over to me and I tossed items at them left and right. Each of us got a bullet-proof vest and a hand gun. There was an AK-47 and a shotgun left. I handed the AK-47 to Piers who looked pretty amused and I handed the shotgun to Leon.  
"Keep it, man. I like working with the little guns better."  
"Puss." I said, with a playful smile.  
"I don't need bigger guns to remind me I'm a man." Leon laughed and Piers tried to hide his smile.  
"Kennedy's got jokes. How cute."

I exchanged Leon's shotgun for my extra handgun bullets. He's gonna need them anyway. I tossed a few first-aid sprays to each of the guys and kept a couple for myself as well. I slammed the trunk and we headed out.

We stared what was dead in front of us.  
"Are you guys ready?"  
Leon nodded "As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Good, we got a country to defend."


End file.
